conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Kentucky Air Force Base
Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, nicknamed the Area 51 of the East, is an Everetti air force base and top security facility located and built in Kentucky. Fort Kentucky completed construction in 2007. The base consists of experimental aircraft test flight runways, regular fighter and bomber aircraft runways, hangars, control towers, satellite dish arrays, droid control centers, fusion weapons storage, Fusion Deployment System control centers and a large underground and secured facility for housing storage, research facilities and other classified uses. Fort Kentucky also maintains control of a high security treasury gold storage under the ground. Experiment & Research Facilities Fort Kentucky's research centers have led the way in technological advancement in Everett. The first uses of anti-gravity developed and tested in its facilities, along with the current HADv2CD droids, the SF-22 Raptor, the SF09 Predator the Expedition-class shuttles and the Boeing 797/808 air and space raft. Fusion weapons, plasma and laser weapons, SDI systems and Limited Artificial Intelligence were also developed at Fort Kentucky. Companies such as Lockheed Martin, NASA and Armor Militant have access to the facility to test, experiment and build their projects in secrecy. Above Ground Facilities Fort Kentucky Air Force Base is divided into above ground and below ground facilities; placement of these facilities is based on security importantance. Above the ground are several important structures. The primary headquarters and office structure is a pentagon shaped three story building, nearly one mile in diameter. This is the largest military office building within the Union of Everett. According to disclosed documents, this building houses military offices for various branches of the military including the Air Force, Navy and Marine Corp. The building hires civilian military personnel, who are given level one clearance to the facility. Level one clearance allows personnel to be inside this three story pentagon solely. Next to the office building is one of the largest military buildings in the Union of Everett. It consists of a series of hangars for storage of air and space craft, construction of air and space craft and massive elevators to transport air and space craft to and from the below ground parking bays for the base's hundreds of aircraft and other various undisclosed vehicles. This building was also the location in which the Expedition-class shuttles were constructed. To the north of this massive hangar are three unidentified silos or containers of some sort, which contain unknown materials, liquids or other objects, most potentially fuel storage tanks. Other smaller offices and buildings are found the to east of this and the pentagon shaped office building, which vary in nature, from control towers, offices, utility shacks and etc. South of the main facility is a series of twelve massive satellite dishes, radar dishes and antenna systems. There official use is unconfirmed but many believe these to be one of several primary satellite control centers within Everett, which lead to the controls for the Planetary Defense System, Automated Forces communications, radar systems and Fusion Deployment System. Northwest is the single largest structure owned by the Everetti military. The Extraterrestrial Communications Radio (ECR) is a two mile in diameter satellite and radio dish. Its official purpose is to transmit radio and satellite signals long distances throughout space in the hopes of both transmitting and recieving messages to and from extraterrestrial life in space. The ECR outsizes a similar massive communciations dish in Puerto Rico, which exists for the same purpose. Other unidentified structures can be found throughout the surface of the base including dozens of SDI turrets and anti-aircraft turrets. Underground Facilities Not too much is known about the underground facilities of Fort Kentucky. What is known is that the underground contains a massive parking and storage lot of air and space craft, research and experimentation facilities, genetics labs, storage warehouses, medical bays, emergency war bunkers, fusion weapons storage stockpiles and a large portion of the Everetti Treasury's gold supply. Conspiracy theorists claim that Everett stores captured UFOs, which has been partially confirmed by the Everetti military and dead or even living extraterrestrial bodies, which the military has denied. The underground facilities are protected by several layers of anti ballistic missile and nuclear/fusion/ionic detonation and impact resistance armor and concrete. The initial underground facilities are located 500 feet below ground, containing the aircraft parking and storage bays. This zone is the least protected from a direct bunker-buster missile attack. Further deeper facilties are located at 1,000 feet, 2,500 feet and nearly 4,000 feet under the surface. The most vital of facilities including the "End of World Shelter" are located at the bottom inside of an earthquake resistant and retrofitted compound and complex. The zones located at 1,000 feet contain basic research facilities, while zones at 2,500 feet contain experimentation complexes, control centers, command centers and other vital systems. Bunker-busting weapons have been tested on test fields for these developed underground facilities and the military has confirmed that Everett's best weapons failed to penetrate the 2,500 zone. Current Disclosed Research *Planetary Defense System: Further experimentation and development of the PDS satellite system is underway to develop more powerful lasers, which could aid in deflecting asteroids, comets and meteors, as well as LAI mobile satellite craft which can orbit other planets as well as defend the planet at further distances than Earth orbit. *Genetic Extermination: Genetic-level research to aid in killing off specified species of creatures, ranging in mosquitos, Africanized killer bees, bedbugs and various others that plague humanity and nature. *Alien Stealth Technology: Research regarding downed UFO materials and unidentified metals which may potentially be why UFO craft are unable to be detected on radar, satellite monitoring and tracking systems and extraterrestrial craft's ability to change or become invisible. *Chamele-armor: Aircraft invisibility and color changing metallics technology which senses the color of the skies and blends in the bottom of the aircraft with said color(s). Undisclosed High Level Security Research *Global Electro-Magnetic Pulse Array (codename: Project Alexis): A nuclear and fusion reactor satellite array designed as part of the ongoing experimentation regarding spirit extermination. The global satellite array would be used to both track electro-magnetic pulse, electro-magnetic field, radiological, electrical field and magnetic levels around the planet, tuned to detect supernatural levels of EMF, EMP or radiation energy as well as deploy a massive global EMP burst that would theoretically exterminate any EMSE, DSE and HLSE within or around the planet Earth and within 10,000 miles of Earth. *Wormholes: Research and experimentation on wormhole formation, travel and engine drives, furthering testing performed by the United States 1939 Philadelphia Experiment and Project Rainbow. *Advanced Hyperdrive: Research with extraterrestrial craft regarding hyperdrive and sub-light/hyper-light speed travel engines and drives. Conspiracy Theory The base, according to conspiracy theorists, contains downed UFOs, alien bodies, alien technology, some theorists even stating that aliens live and work in the facility, aiding the Everetti military. Everett has openly stated that reversed alien technology had been used in several developments including anti-gravity, artificial gravity, a classified military computer language and code and fusion generator technology. Everett denied accusations of alien conpsiracy and housing of dead alien bodies. Category:Union of Everett Category:Buildings